Many hospitals, clinics, doctor's offices, and other such facilities have found it necessary to screen for ebola and other contagious diseases once a patient seeking entrance to the facility says “yes” to screening questions, concerning ebola and/or such other contagious diseases. The respective staff must don appropriate Personal Protective Equipment (PPE) and must have a place, such as an anteroom, available to dress and undress. At that time there also arises a need for a patient transport unit that facilitates transport of such a patient.
Patient isolation units, such as the one shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,966,937 to Takashi Yachi, et al, require use of a sheet of flammable resin as part of a tent within which a patient can be examined. The erection of the tent is time consuming. It's flammability may prove to be unacceptable and dangerous due to it's flammability.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,038,214, issued on May 26, 2015, on the other hand, provides a plurality of privacy screens that are to be hung about a bed or gurney to accommodate HIPPA requirements. The illustrated and described screens are unacceptable because the patient cannot see out, nor can attending medical personnel see in or attend to the patient without displacing one or more of the screens.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,155,309, issued on Oct. 13, 2015 is directed to a virus inactivating sheet and would prove unacceptable for patients seeking entry to a medical facility